<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deku’s Journey to the Number 1 Hero and Volleyball Player (long hiatus) by raafe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553880">Deku’s Journey to the Number 1 Hero and Volleyball Player (long hiatus)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raafe/pseuds/raafe'>raafe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Izuku plays volleyball, Karasuno, Midoriya Izuku Has Multiple Quirks, Shiratorizawa, Ushiwaka and midoriya are bffs, better than oikawa and ushiwaka, blackwhip - Freeform, float, frost (random one i made, hes really good, karasuno still has its third years, rest are undecided or might not show up until the end of story, shiratorizawa still has it's third years</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raafe/pseuds/raafe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Izuku never went to Aldera Junior High?  What if Izuku lived in a community where only quirkless people were in. What if he played volleyball and became friends with the powerhouse Ushiwaka? What if Izuku had a reputation in Junior high as the best volleyball player? This is the story of how Izuku became the number 1 hero and number 1 volleyball player in Japan </p><p> </p><p>I suck at summaries<br/>This is my first ever fic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kendou Itsuka/Midoriya Izuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Midoriya Izuku has gone through a lot through his life, quirkless discrimination, hope, villans, and everything in between and one thing in that in-between is volleyball. Midoriya had a hidden volleyball in his room where he just tossed the ball up and down for hours upon hours hoping to play with someone again, then suddenly a miracle happened.</p><p>"Class," Eraserhead aka Shota Aizawa said, "Today we're gonna play volleyball with no quirks, people these days think that quirks are everything and could fix any problem, humans became too reliant in quirks," said while squinting at Bakugo and Midoriya," the rules will be handed out, I expect you learn how the rules of volleyball in thirty minutes.</p><p>Midoriya Izuku or hero name Deku (I'm gonna write Deku since his name is easy to write) beamed with excitement while smirking, he took the paper full of the rules and threw it away in the trash.</p><p>"Midoryia, I know you're the most powerful in the class but you shouldn't act too cocky, remember, we aren't allowed to use our quirks!" said while gathering the class's attention.</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>"Midori don't act cocky because I have really good balance!"</p><p>"I'm gonna wipe the floor with you FUCKING NERD!"</p><p>Deku just smirked even more and said, "I'm not usually this cocky but I'm gonna wipe the floor with whichever team I go up against."</p><p>Stunned by this cocky remark, the class just got more fired up.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------</p><p>"Alright class here is the teams and the first matchups</p><p>Midoriya<br/>
Uraraka<br/>
Asui<br/>
Ojiro<br/>
Shoji<br/>
Mineta</p><p>vs</p><p>Bakugo<br/>
Mina<br/>
Todorki<br/>
Ilda<br/>
Koda<br/>
Momo</p><p>"HA! DEKU WE'RE GONNA FUCKING CRUSH YOU"<br/>
"Yeah," said Mina loudly</p><p>Ilda while not usually condoning this behavior also said it to teach Midoriya a lesson to not to be too cocky</p><p>While Koda, Momo, and Todorki not even bothering to say anything.</p><p>Meanwhile with Deku's team</p><p>"Hey Deku," Uraraka said energetically, "we got this!"</p><p>"Y-yeah," Deku said while blushing due to Uraraka being so close "J-j-j just leave it to me!"</p><p>"SHUT THE HELL UP DEKU!"</p><p>'Big mistake Kanchan'</p><p>"Just watch and learn," Deku muttered, "Time to teach them a lesson eh?"</p><p>Deku won the coin toss and picked serving first.</p><p>Walking up a few steps behind the line, he slowed his breathing, closed his eyes, and put the ball in his face. Deku suddenly opened his eyes when the whistle squeaked, taking a few moments to steady himself and threw the ball upwards.</p><p>'A jump serve!" Everyone thought, even Eraserhead was surprised</p><p>Deku proceeded to lunge his hands backward while lowering himself for a jump.</p><p>Then he jumped, he jumped so high people thought for a second he had white wings.</p><p>He hit the ball and he hit it so hard it was right beside the line before anyone can react.</p><p>"Still got it!" Deku exclaimed.</p><p>"What"</p><p>"The"</p><p>"FUCK"</p><p>Said the entire class in shock.</p><p>"DID HE UNLOCK ANOTHER QUIRK, OVERPOWERED BASTARD, ANYONE ELSE SEE THOSE WHITE WINGS!" said Mineta screaming.</p><p>"Wait a second I remember him now! Sero yelled gathering everyone's attention including Aizawas, "He's one of Shiratorizawas wonder duo!" surprising everyone, "Shiratorizawa never lost a single set when they were around!"</p><p>"That's me!' Deku said while grinning to ear to ear, "Me and Ushiwaka never let Shiratorizawa lose a single set in our Junior High Careers! So Kanchan wanna call it quits?"</p><p>"NO DAMN WAY I'M GONNA LOSE TO DEKU," refusing to quit, but before Bakugo knew it, Todorki, Momo, Mina, Ilda, and Koda left.</p><p>"COME ON ASSHOLES DON'T LET DEKU SCARE YOU!"</p><p>"Bakugo, detention now."</p><p>"Tch"</p><p>"So..," Deku said, "Anyone wanna see me set, spike, and block?"</p><p>Everyone shook their heads 'no' in fear of Deku's skill.</p><p>"Do I get full marks for this assignment," Deku asked Mr. Aizawa, "Errrr yes, Midoriya," still in shock.</p><p>"Okay gotta do some studying guys! Cya later!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The New School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Come  on, it's only the first day</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WE'RE GOING TO TRANSFER SCHOOLS?!?!?!?!" the entirety of the class said.</p><p>Nedzu just smiled, "Calm down, this will only be temporary, for a month."</p><p>Everyone heavily sighed thinking they did something bad.</p><p>"Quirkless discrimination has been a huge problem in this day of age, almost everyone has quirks now, but those few who do not are frowned upon society."</p><p>"So as heroes we need need to discourage discrimination and we the first step to that is too not be predijuce ourselves so this is our first step for a non-discrimination society, the schools you will be going to be will be 100 percent quirkless students,” Nedzu said surprising the students.</p><p> </p><p>'Okay, that makes sense' Deku's mind mentally added.</p><p>"We're are going to handout papers about which school you're going to."</p><p>When Deku got his paper he read the school the paper</p><p>'Karasuno High, huh'</p><p>He skimmed through clubs and saw a club he was very interested in</p><p>‘Black crows Volleyball club’</p><p>———————<br/>Class 2-a were at the train station ready to leave to go to their respective school. Everyone bid their farewells and left their one month journey of quirkless highschool.<br/>———————</p><p>Arriving at the apartment Deku brought some items to remind him of home, his volleyball and most importantly his merchandise, specifically all might figurines, posters, bedsheets, pillows.</p><p>‘Already feel like back at the dorms’ Deku said happily</p><p>———————<br/>“Class, we are going to have a transfer student coming in tommorow, he is only going to stay here for one month before transferring back to his old school, be sure to treat him properly, alright class?”</p><p>A chorus of excited “Yes sir” and a few students whispering about who the new transfer student it. Hinata and Kageyama didn’t really care about the new transfer student only thinking about today’s practice.</p><p>———————</p><p>‘I need to get into period 5, period 5, period 5, period 5, perio-</p><p>“Excuse me, do you need help?” Said a pretty girl with black hair that goes down to her neck and with glasses.</p><p>“A-ah yes! I’m the new transfer student and I need to get to period 5!”</p><p>“Oh! You’re the new transfer student?</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>“Okay then follow me then.”</p><p>“Thank you!”</p><p>Deku followed the girl until they reached a door.</p><p>“Here’s your class”</p><p>“Thank you senpai!”</p><p>“No problem. I gotta get to class, cya. “</p><p>“Goodbye, thank you!</p><p>I suddenly get vibes about the first day at UA, I shake my head not to mess it up this time, I slow my breath and open the door, and see people vibing with excitement to see the new transfer students, and some dropping their jaw recognizing me from the news and the UA sports festival and some girls blush heavily after they see my tight t-shirt. </p><p>I walk into the room.</p><p>“Ah, you must be Midoriya Izuku, the new transfer student,” the teacher said, “Go ahead and introduce yourself!”</p><p>“Yes sir!”</p><p>I walk in front of class and say, “H-hello, m-my name is M-Midoryia Izuku and you m-might recognize me from the UA sports festival, or the news when I survived against stain, defeated Shiragaki, defeated muscular, defeated gentle criminal from infiltrating UA, and I saved a little girl from a yakuza boss,” everyone’s jaws drop when they recognize me, speechless until everyone starts asking me questions like</p><p>“Are you single”</p><p>“Are you really from UA”</p><p>“You have a quirk I thought only quirkless people are at my region”</p><p>“Any hobbies”</p><p>“Can you wear your costume” </p><p>“Oh, I heard the last question, sure I can switch into my costume,” Deku said happily. Seeing the teacher give a thumbs up for Deku switch into his costume deku goto the bathroom and change into my hero costume. Deku went back outside the bathroom and go back to the classroom, and everyone there surprised at how handsomehe looked, some blushed.</p><p>“This is my hero costume these gloves help me prod-BOOM” Everyone looks towards the window and see a nomu out the window.</p><p>“AHHHHHHH WHAT IS THAT,” an orange haired kid said looking out the window.</p><p>“STAY BACK ITS A WINGED NOMU!” Deku yelled</p><p>“SOME CALL THE POLICE OR HEROS I’LL HOLD IT BACK,” I said while smashing through the window.</p><p>I activate float and look at the windows and saw the entire school looking at the nomu, I yelled back,”GET BACK ITS DANGEROUS IT WILL KILL!” </p><p>I see everyone running back outside and away from it.</p><p>I activate One For All 45% fly towards it cracking some windows and punch the nomu, unphased and flies through the air and see it about to blow fire at the escaping students, I activate black whip on its arms and legs and I throwing in the ground.</p><p>“One For All, full cowling, shoot style and I kicked it and said ST. LOUIS SMASH activating 60% and Immediately switch back to 45, the court yard is now a battle field filled with distruction. I used black whip at the nomu and flew it into the air and away from the school and making use of time I use frost and stopped all the fire immediately.</p><p>‘This is going to hurt like hell but I’m gonna have to do it to save everyone’ “One For All full cowling 70%!” </p><p>My body is stinging with a mild red on my skin and I fly up and see the recovering nomu and we attack each other instantly. </p><p>“One For All, Black Trap! </p><p>Black whip formed a ball around the nomu</p><p>“ONE FOR ALL, BLACK ICE</p><p>Frost began effecting black whip and it began turning into ice until the entire sphere turning into ice. The nomu was struggling more and more. I increase frost until my body, but I went and pushed myself more.</p><p>“GO BEYOND”</p><p>“PLUS…”</p><p>“ULTRAAAAA”</p><p>The frost started making snow from the sky and until I made sure the nomu died I threw the black ice into the ground ensuring the kill. </p><p>I float down and then layed down while the snow falls onto the body. I hear someone yell my name and look back, ‘oh it’s the orange haired kid’ I try to lift my body up but to no prevail, I heard him yell my name one more time until I pass out in his arms</p><p>—————————</p><p> </p><p>“Where am I?” I said groggily. I looked around and see white everywhere, ‘I must be at a hospital’ by more importantly I see my mom and All might asleep with there hands on the bed, but they immediately woke up when they heard me. </p><p>“IZUKKKKUUUUUUUU,” said while I got tackled,”can’t breathe,” she loosened a bit when I said that, “you can’t keep doing that izuku you keep on scaring me,” she said with tears In her eyes.</p><p>“Sorry mom, but I had to activate 70 percent of One For All to save everyone, I also used frost to over 120 degrees to make sure everyone was okay.”</p><p>All Might decided to speak up “Young Midoriya what you did there saved everyone, good job, but you need to be more careful with your body. It’s not invincible.” </p><p>“Yes sir!”</p><p>“For now you need rest now, go back to sleep you Zygote, you’ll go back to school in three days.</p><p>“Thank you All Might.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Showing of Skill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my bad guys i forgot i made a fanfic lol ill post more regularly maybe.</p><p>anyways this chapter is  super rushed i dont know why, ill try to make sure to pace the next chapter better!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>————————<br/>3 days later<br/>————————</p><p>“Still a bit sore but I can work with that,” I muttered to myself. I walk past the people whispering and head to my home room class. All the conversations in the room seemed to stop and everyone looks at me and I nervously said a “Hello,” and walk over to the orange messy haired kid named Hinata. “Hi Hinata!” I said cheerfully, “ how was your morning.”</p><p>“Good! How about you, shouldn’t you be resting?” He asked</p><p>“I’m fine, I went through the worst, I fought stain and overhaul remember?”</p><p>Everyone shudders when they hear that, they remember the news from the Hero Killer and Overhaul</p><p>“Anyways I was wondering if I heard you talking to Kageyama about volleyball on my first day at this school.” Everyone seems to be surprised about that, arguably the strongest student in class-2a interested in volleyball? “Do you know where you can sign up? I don’t want Karasuno to be called clipped crows anymore, I want to save the team and go to spring-interhigh together,” I said while putting my hand up into the sky,”so where can I sign up?”</p><p>Hinata was ecstatic. After school Hinata pulled me along to the club room. Everyone was shell-shocked when they saw one of the strongest UA students play for one of the weakest teams for the Miyagi prefecture, after I signed up we walked over to the volleyball court to play. The libero looked starry eyed. I ask, “did something happen?”</p><p>“No, I’m just really excited to receive a serve from someone new.”</p><p>“Oh, but I’m not that good,” I said nervously, ‘gotta be vague about my skill level’</p><p>“No, it's fine, I just wanna receive different services!” He said excitedly</p><p>“Are you sure?” He nodded frantically, “sure,” I calmly said before walking to the other side of the court. I take a few steps back  from the line, shocking some players while making the nishinoya more excited. ‘They probably thought it was new to the game.’</p><p>I steady my breathing.</p><p>Inhale</p><p>Exhale</p><p>Inhale</p><p>Exhale </p><p>I tossed it up perfectly, swaying my hands towards my back and jumped, everyone there thought then and there that I missed my timing for jumping too early but, they were dead wrong. I jumped so high people thought I had black wings instead of the usual white. </p><p>I hit it so hard people thought there was thunder, everyone in the room flinched before realizing the ball was right besides the line was signifying it was in.</p><p> </p><p>“...” everyone said besides nishinoya who was beaming and said, “I THOUGHT YOU WERE A BEGINNER, THAT LOOKED SO COOL, I WANNA RECEIVE IT!” nishinoya said while screaming</p><p>‘Damn he’s as good as oikawa at serving”</p><p>Hinata beamed at his new friend.</p><p>“No way…” suga said in disbelief</p><p>“I thought he was gone,” diachi said loud enough for everyone in the court to hear.</p><p>“What do you mean by that daichi” </p><p>“Remember the junior high tournament two years ago, the shiratorizawa wonder duo. when he wasn't in the winter-interhigh most people thought he just quit volleyball”  daichi said while Suga and Asahis eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, I was one of the two wonder duo!”</p><p>“With Midoriya's serving, Kageyama and hinata's super quick, we’ll be unbeatable,”da chi said with amazement. </p><p>I just smirked ear to ear more, “ who said I just couldn’t spike,set and receive?” </p><p>The team was gobsmacked on how good I was when I perfectly set, block every time.</p><p>Daich shook his head from amazement and said, “Hey Midoriya!” he yelled, “hm?” I replied back, “We’re gonna check our jumping height, wanna join?” Daichi said questiongly, “Sure,” I said happily.</p><p>--------------</p><p>“Hinata 333 cm!” Yachi said in amazement.</p><p>“Your turn Midoriya!”</p><p>“Alright” I replied back.</p><p>I jumped again.</p><p>“340!?!?!” </p><p>Everyone stood there just shocked while Hinata just rubbed both his hands on his and said “ERRRRRRRRRRRR” he shouted.</p><p>Suddenly, Takeda yelled, “KAGEYAMA,MIDORIYA!!!! YOU JUST GOT INVITED TO THE JAPAN NATIONAL YOUTH TRAINING CAMP!”</p><p>“EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. reason for hiatus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sorry for anyone’s who waited long for this fic and just suddenly get a “hiatus” hammer on it.</p><p>the reason for this is because i wanna focus on my other fics rn. plus i kinda left the haikyuu fandom after I finished the manga and im not watching the anime because the anime looks kinda trash. the manga has much more detail and dynamic faces than the anime (i know that’s always the case between an anime and manga but the anime just looks so horrible and slow paced). But i promise will get back to this fanfic one day (btw, just admit it, this fanfic sucks).

</p>
<p>i hope you can understand. sorry</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>